zimfandomcom-20200222-history
City Center Mall
The City Center Mall is a shopping mall in the city that ''Invader Zim'' takes place in. The mall has over fifty floors, and is guarded by a fanatical security guard known as Sergeant Slab Rankle; he takes his job far too seriously, to the point of having installed lasers around the mall and using zombies to attack anyone who dares to trespass in the store (however, the zombies are harmless, and do little more than stagger and trip over themselves). Underground, there is a jail where anyone who breaks the rules in the store is placed. Occasionally, Sergeant Slab Rankle will take out one of the prisoners, and turn them into a zombie soldier. Apparently, singing is forbidden in the Mall. The parking garage at the City Center Mall is infested with mutated rat people, as seen in "Game Slave 2". The name of the mall was revealed in "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain" when Zim's Base, controlled by GIR, jumped over the sign and scattered the letters everywhere. Staff Most of the staff at the City Center Mall are teenagers, and one of the only seen adults who work here is Sergeant Slab Rankle. Known Stores & Stalls Video Outhouse .]] The Video Outhouse appeared in "FBI Warning of Doom", and was the video rental store from which GIR rented Intestines of War. It is located in the City Center Mall, and is poorly lit so it seems more spooky and vast. Rob Hummel made an appearance as a worker here, attempting to get GIR to return a movie he had rented that was twenty weeks overdue. This place made a cameo appearance in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever". Video Pit Assumed to be a video game store similar to the real-world GameStop stores. Deelishus Weenie There is a Deelishus Weenie restaurant in the City Center Mall, which is presumably in the Food Court, as it sells hot dogs. Deelishus Weenie is also a giant weenie factory that appeared briefly in "The Wettening" and made a much larger appearance as Tak's secret base in the episode "Tak: The Hideous New Girl" as a giant hot dog stand - secretly a magma pump Tak had designed to hollow out the Earth's core. Unlike Tak's temporary base, however, the Mall's Deelishus Weenie has its name spelled correctly on signs, being "Delicious Weenie". Clothes Store In the episode "Mortos der Soulstealer", Mortos went to the clothes store in the mall to buy rubber clothing, claiming to Dib that he was "recharging." However, Mortos left with the rubber pants, and Dib had to pay for them. Video Game Stall This was where Gaz went to get the "Game Slave 2" in the episode Game Slave 2. However, by the time she got here, there was a huge line of people waiting to buy the Game Slave 2. Battery Store There is a battery store located on the fiftieth floor, which must be reached by elevator. This was where Iggins went to buy batteries for the Game Slave 2. Other Stores Other visible stores seen over the monitor during "FBI Warning of Doom" include: House of Lard, a bank, Area 51, a pizza stand, and a stall for Lemonade on a Stick. See also *MacMeaties Category:Human Society Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Locations on Earth Category:Minor Locations